No Way Out
by Ariani Lee
Summary: - Kyô, Ritsuka et moi... Ce n'est pas un choix que j'ai fait. Il y a parfois des choses comme ça, contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Je ne pourrai jamais me séparer de lui..." "- Tu veux dire que tu es coincé ?" "On peut dire ça comme ça, oui".


**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Loveless

**Pairing :** Sôbi/Ritsuka

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, même pas la fic : c'est un cadeau pour Lily [u] :) :--)

_No Way Out_

Les mains crispées sur le petit paquet enveloppé de papier de soie, Ritsuka courait presque.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer l'expression de Sôbi quand il lui donnerait ce cadeau. Il avait économisé plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir enfin l'acheter. Ses oreilles en frémissaient d'anticipation. Sôbi était toujours tellement étonné quand il lui montrait qu'il pensait à lui, comme si c'était bizarre. Comme si seul le Combattant avait le droit de prendre soin de son Sacrifice, et que l'inverse était inconcevable.

Ritsuka trouvait ça ridicule, et au fond de lui, il avait un peu de rancœur vis-à-vis de Seimei, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas su apprécier Sôbi et qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. C'était en grande partie de sa faute si tout était toujours si difficile entre eux.

Il venait d'arriver au pied de l'escalier métallique qui permettait d'accéder au petit appartement que Sôbi partageait avec Kyô. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de s'y engager lentement. Maintenant qu'il était là, il commençait à ne plus être si sûr de son idée... Et si Sôbi allait trouver ça ridicule...?

Mais il en avait tellement assez de la marque de Seimei sur sa gorge, qui même sous les bandages rappelait en permanence au collégien que Sôbi était avant tout le Combattant de son frère. Il en avait marre que tous leurs adversaires soulignent le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas liés... Et Sôbi qui lui répétait sans arrêt qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui appartenait. Que sa vie lui serait toujours si totalement consacrée qu'il n'y aurait jamais de place pour personne d'autre... Non, ça lui plairait, c'était certain. En attendant... mieux.

La voix de Kyô sortit de la fenêtre ouverte, juste devant lui, et il se figea.

- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup savoir pourquoi tu t'accroches comme ça à Ritsuka.

Ledit Ritsuka se figea. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et aperçut Sôbi. Il était assis, ses cheveux relevés, et il ne quitta même pas son travail des yeux pour répondre.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Kyô souffla bruyamment, énervé. Sôbi avait des ces manières de répondre, parfois, à vous donner envie de lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau vingt secondes pour voir s'il serait toujours si désinvolte en en sortant.

- Explique-moi, puisque tu sais.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois... Non, je ne comprends pas. Tu es homme, et ce n'est qu'un enfant. Mais tu es mon ami, et je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Essaye de me faire comprendre !

Ritsuka restait immobile, le cœur battant la chamade, son cadeau serré contre sa poitrine. N'importe qui se serait posé la question en les voyant ensemble, Sôbi et lui. Que pensaient les gens quand ils les voyaient marcher côte-à-côte dans la rue ? Quand ils se tenaient par la main, quand Sôbi l'enveloppait de son regard plein de tendresse? Que Sôbi était son grand frère ? _Quelle horreur !_ se dit-il en pensant brusquement à Seimei.

La voix mélodieuse et grave de son Combattant s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Kyô, Ritsuka et moi... Ce n'est pas un choix que j'ai fait. Il y a parfois des choses comme ça, contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Je ne pourrai jamais me séparer de lui...

Ce n'était pas l'explication que Ritsuka aurait voulu entendre. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter. Il fit un pas en avant. Il fallait qu'il signale sa présence, ça ne se faisait pas d'épier les gens comme ça. Mais la voix de Kyô - la phrase qu'il prononça - le cloua sur place.

- Tu veux dire que tu es coincé ?

_Réponds non, je t'en supplie, réponds non, oh, Sôbi..._

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

- **SÔBI !!!**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la fenêtre en entendant le cri, mais il n'y avait personne. Quelque chose heurta sa clavicule et rebondit dessus avant de tomber sur le croquis qu'il était en train d'esquisser et un bruit métallique fit résonner l'escalier qu'on dévalait.

- Oh, merde ! S'exclama Kyô avec beaucoup d'à-propos.

Sôbi baissa la tête pour voir ce qui était tombé sur son dessin. C'était une petite boite plate rectangulaire enveloppée dans un papier de soie vert pâle un peu froissé. Un ruban blanc, qui avait dû l'orner en des temps meilleurs, était encore mollement noué autour, défait. Il ramassa le cadeau et le rangea dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise en souriant. Imprévisible Ritsuka...

- Tu ne vas pas le suivre, Sôbi ? demanda Kyô. S'il a couru, il doit déjà être loin...

- Si. Je sais où il va, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il se leva pour sortir, Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers son colocataire.

- Kyô... Je suis _prisonnier_ de lui. Mais avant tout, je l'aime. Même si je n'ai pas choisi, ça ne change strictement rien...

Et il sorti. Kyô soupira.

- Je suis pas plus avancé, avec ça ! Imbécile...

Ritsuka s'arrêta à deux rues de chez lui, pantelant et les yeux pleins de larmes. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

_Sôbi, salaud ! Manipulateur, Sale simulateur !_ Quel genre de robot était ce type pour prétendre l'aimer, juste par obligation ?! Ritsuka se reprocha sa naïveté : il savait qu'il était près de lui parce que Seimei lui en avait jadis donné l'ordre. Mais depuis tout ce temps, il avait fini par croire que les choses avaient changé...

- Tu mens ! siffla-t-il. Tu n'arrêteras donc _jamais_ de me mentir ?!

Ce qui était horrible avec Sôbi, c'était que Ritsuka ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser... Il lui résistait pendant des jours, des semaines, et à chaque fois qu'il cédait un peu, qu'il tentait de se laisser approcher, de s'ouvrir, il prenait une terrible claque. Et à chaque fois, ça devenait plus difficile...

- Ritsuka.

La voix familière ne le fit même pas sursauter. En fait, se rendit-il compte dans un flash, il l'avait attendue... Il se retourna et le regarda bien en face, le regard flamboyant. Sôbi, lui, était toujours aussi calme. Un instant passa, avant que le jeune homme ne se décidé à ouvrir la bouche.

- _Suki da yo_, Ritsuka.

- _**NON !**_

Il avait crié. Ritsuka se jeta contre Sôbi.

- Arrête, arrête, arrête, _arrête ! _C'est de la torture !

Il se mit à pleurer contre lui. Il aurait dû s'éloigner. Oui, c'aurait été bien de commencer par ça... Mais il n'avait pas la force.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, Sôbi, sanglota-t-il en empoignant sa chemise et en y enfouissant son visage. Je sais que tu crois bien faire, mais tu ne te rends pas compte... Tu me fais plus de mal que de bien en faisant semblant de m'aimer...

Le jeune homme leva les bras et posa ses mains en coupe sur le visage de Ritsuka pour le lui faire relever doucement. Le garçon ferma les yeux - il ne voulait pas le regarder, il avait compris depuis longtemps maintenant combien le regard de Sôbi le troublait, que l'époque où il faisait semblant d'être insensible était révolue. Des lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur ses paupières brûlantes, les unes après les autres. Dans un effort de volonté colossal, Ritsuka leva ses mains et se saisit des poignets de l'étudiant pour les écarter de son visage.

- Le devoir te lie à moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix triste.

- L'amour me lie à toi, répliqua Sôbi. Ritsuka, pourquoi prends-tu toujours si mal ce que je dis ?

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux, sidérés. Comment osait-il... ?

- C'est toi qui dis toujours des choses blessantes ! protesta-t-il. Et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, je ne veux pas te retenir. Je ne veux même pas de ton affection si elle est forcée. Je t'en supplie Sôbi...

_Si c'était ça, tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais t'occuper de moi..._

- Ritsuka... Tu m'as entendu dire à Kyô que j'étais « coincé » avec toi. C'est la vérité.

La douleur. Le cœur qui tombe en morceaux... Pourquoi l'amour ?

- Ce qui est également vrai... S'il te plait, regarde-moi. Ritsuka, je n'ai aucun moyen de t'échapper. Je suis ton captif. Et de toute ma vie, rien ne m'a jamais rendu aussi heureux. Je ne veux_ pas_ t'échapper.

Ritsuka le regarda, la tête bourdonnante.

- Pourquoi... murmura-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu rendes les choses si compliquées ?

- Pardonne-moi.

Sôbi se rapprocha du collégien et sorti de la poche de sa chemise la petite boîte qu'il lui tendit.

- C'est à toi, lui dit-il.

Ritsuka regarda le cadeau. Il était en piteux état, maintenant. Il renifla.

- Tu sais très bien que c'était pour toi. Pourquoi tu me le rends ?

- Parce que tu voulais me faire un cadeau. Et tout à l'heure tu me l'as jeté, tu étais en colère. Je préfèrerais que tu me l'offres.

Le collégien prit le paquet. Il se sentait bête. Il essaya de lisser le papier fripé, et de refaire un nœud correct avec le ruban. Puis il leva les yeux vers Sôbi et lui tendit le présent un peu raccommodé.

- C'est pour toi, dit-il simplement. Il était déjà bien rouge.

Le jeune homme accepta comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ouvre, tu verras bien !

Sôbi obtempéra. Il défit le ruban en satin qu'il glissa dans sa poche, le papier (qui avait tellement souffert qu'il tomba presque tout seul) et dévoila la petite boîte noire dont il souleva le couvercle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise pendant qu'il fixait le bijou qui reposait dans l'écrin.

- Ritsuka...

Il sortit le lacet en cuir noir qui supportait des lettres en argent.

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S

- Ca te plait ? demanda le garçon d'une petite voix. J'ai hésité longtemps à mettre mon prénom ou...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sôbi l'avait attiré contre lui et le serrait très fort dans ses bras, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le laisser partir. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Ritsuka avait envie de s'en aller. Il se laissa faire lorsque l'étudiant, qui avait toujours le collier dans la main, l'embrassa avec fougue, d'abord sur les lèvres, ensuite pour de bon.

- Ca te plaît, traduisit Ritsuka quand le jeune homme le lâcha. Il devinait à la réaction de Sôbi qu'il avait eut la même pensée que la sienne lorsqu'il avait choisi ce cadeau. Il le regarda se redresser et attacher le lacet autour de son cou. Les lettres L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S se trouvaient maintenant au dessus de la marque B-E-L-O-V-E-D cachée sous les bandages. Il avait bien choisi.

- Ca ressemble un peu à une restriction... fit remarquer Sôbi en regardant son reflet dans un vitre.

- Je t'en ficherai, des restrictions ! s'exclama Ritsuka.

Oui, Sôbi était _son_ Combattant. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et c'était parfait comme ça.


End file.
